


Sleep It Off, Loki......

by Palefire73



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Cute Loki, Drunk Loki, Fluff, Gen, Silly Loki, Sweet Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's incorrigible! </p><p>You have to put your foot down with the lovable fool :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep It Off, Loki......

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when he says "But I like this" in Avengers when Natasha is interrogating him, so I wondered if he had ever used the line in his earlier life, when he was a bit more happy-go-lucky...........

 

“Oh, but I  _like_  this!” A voice growled near your ear as he encircled your waist with his armour-clad arms. The golden bracers felt cold and hard against your hands as you grasped them, trying to free yourself.

“Well, I  _don’t_!” You declared and twisted around in his embrace to face him. “Get away from me now and stop being such a fool in front of everyone!”

 

His face fell or a moment, but then the lop-sided grin reappeared. “Please, darling, do not be such a bore!” Unfortunately, one tankard too many of the strong mead had imbued him with a sense of over confidence – not that he needed it – and a complete lack of awareness of the inappropriateness of the location you were both in regarding his romantic overtures. Several heads were turned towards you as you tried to make the young Prince behave.

 

“Your mother and father are staring at you.” You said “This is neither the time nor the place for this kind of behaviour!”

 

Realising he was one step too far along the path of drunkenness to care, you grabbed his arms again and teleported you both to his chambers.

 

He was ready for passing out, so you frog-marched him to his bed, removed his armour as he smiled down at you from his silly, inebriated face and pushed him back amongst his pillows.

 

“Come to bed, sweetheart!” He slurred, holding his arms out to you, as you stood there with yours firmly crossed. “I….. want to…. make love to you…..” He put on his puppy eyes in an attempt to win you over.

“Loki Odinson! If you think our first time together is going to be a pathetic and disappointing drunken fumble, then you’re sadly mistaken! I am going home!”

The puppy eyes were joined by a comical pout. “But,  _darling……._ ” was as far as he got before falling back against his pillows, spark out.

 

You hadn’t wanted to, but your patience had run out and you’d knocked him out with a quick incantation. Not difficult, since he hadn’t been far from passing out anyway.

 

Sighing, you leaned over, brushed a stray lock of dark hair from his damnably beautiful pale face and kissed those soft, sweet lips goodnight. He was actually really cute – when he was asleep. But on occasions such as tonight he could be such an arsehole!

 

“Sleep it off, Loki…………”


End file.
